


Culpabilité

by Saluzozette



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Toi, tu as du mal à le voir, mais c'est probablement parce que tu le connais bien. Et au début, tu n'y crois pas. Après tout, si ton oncle n'avait été que la moitié de lui-même toutes ces années, tes frères et toi auraient forcément remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Culpabilité

**Author's Note:**

> Un court OS qui prend place entre les épisodes 22 et 23 de la saison 1 de Ducktales 2017. Il s'agit d'une réflexion sur la relation entre Donald et ses neveux. La personne qui parle peut-être n'importe quel garçon, ça n'a pas d'importance.
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire et vous occuper un peu pendant ce confinement ^^
> 
> Disclaimer : Tous ces canards ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent dessus... dommage.

Toi, tu as du mal à le voir, mais c’est probablement parce que tu le connais bien. Webby, elle, te dit que c’est flagrant, la façon dont l’absence de ta mère le handicap. Ça te rend un peu jaloux, d’ailleurs, le fait que Webby soit plus sensible à sa souffrance que toi, qui a vécu avec lui toute ta vie.  
Et au début, tu n’y crois pas. Après tout, si ton oncle n’avait été que la moitié de lui-même toutes ces années, tes frères et toi auraient forcément remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis un jour, Webby vous traîne jusqu’à une pièce poussiéreuse du manoir et glisse une vieille cassette dans un vidéoprojecteur. Ta mère et ton oncle apparaissent sur l’écran, tout sourire, tout rire, tout bonheur. Tes frères sont immédiatement hypnotisés par une jeune Della malicieuse et brave, mais ce qui te frappe, toi, c’est ton oncle. Parce que tu ne le connais pas.  
Ce Donald est jeune, plein d’énergie, sarcastique, presque cynique, alors que ton Donald est marqué par les années, fatigué, blagueur mais jamais provocateur et surtout, tu t’en rends compte maintenant que tu peux le comparer à une version plus jeune de lui-même, ton Donald est triste.  
Et Webby te regarde, avec dans les yeux une espèce de « je te l’avais bien dit » que tu supportes mal. Tu n’arrives pas à croire à cette différence entre ton Donald et le Donald de ta mère. Tu ne veux pas y croire, en fait, en partie parce que tu donnerais n’importe quoi pour rencontrer ce garçon que tu vois sur l’écran. Tu donnerais n’importe quoi pour que ton oncle soit cette personne heureuse que tu ne connais pas.  
Mais que peux-tu faire ? Tu n’es pas ce dont Donald a besoin. Tu n’es pas sa sœur, tu n’es que son neveu, et ça te ronge. Tu t’en veux de ne pas suffire, de ne pas pouvoir être plus. Et quand tu vois de nouveau ton oncle, _ton_ oncle, quelques heures plus tard dans la cuisine, tu ne peux t’empêcher de fondre en larmes. Parce qu’à présent, tu ne peux plus ne plus voir à quel point la tristesse lui pèse, et à quel point il la porte mal. Tu t’en veux de vouloir que ton oncle redevienne celui qu’il était avant vous, tu t’en veux d’en vouloir à ta mère d’être responsable de cette tristesse, tu t’en veux d’en vouloir à Donald de ne pas pouvoir se contenter de vous.  
Tu dois avoir dit ça à voix haute, parce que tu es à présent dans les bras de ton oncle qui s’excuse, et tu ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, alors tu fais la seule chose qui te paraît cohérente, et tu te répands en excuses à ton tour. Vous êtes deux idiots qui s’excusent pour rien, mais Donald au moins ne pleure pas, lui. Tu remercies quiconque est responsable du déroulement des événements en ce moment que tes frères et Webby ne soient pas là pour voir à quel point tu es pathétique.  
Vous ne méritez pas Donald, vraiment. Après avoir été abandonné par sa sœur et isolé du reste de sa famille, il aurait pu se détourner de vous. Il aurait pu décider qu’il n’avait pas les ressources pour élever trois enfants, il aurait pu refuser votre garde et vous confier à une famille d’accueil. Il aurait même pu vous tenir pour responsable de la fuite de Della, mais non. Il vous a gardé, il vous a élevé, nourrit, habillé, aimé, et il te console à présent d’une voix grave et douce qui t‘assure sans te le dire vraiment qu’il n’a jamais seulement songé à vous abandonner, qu’il ne vous échangerait contre rien au monde, y compris le retour de sa sœur, et qu’il vous aime, qu’il vous aime, qu’il vous aime…  
Et toi ? Échangerais-tu cette vie avec Donald pour une vie avec Della ? Tu ne sais pas répondre à cette question et ça te rend malade.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plus ! C'est les seules revenus que je peux espérer ^^
> 
> Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire, et FORCE ET COURAGE à tout le monde !


End file.
